Earth's darkest day part one: The Secrets of Africa
by penguin adventures
Summary: Maleficent plots to unleash a great evil that will threaten all of time and space. Skipper, Kowalski, Rico, Private, and Alex are the only ones who can stop her. A mission that will take them from the middle of Africa to the lost city of Atlantis. Guest starring The Daleks
1. Skipper's Recap

Civilian if you didn't read the other files or didn't really pay attention here's a recap. We battled in the Kingdom of Arendelle in Norway and met Queen Elsa. We fought off a Dalek invasion with help from Elsa and a mysterious man named The Doctor. We had to fight our way thru dinosaur infested streets in order to stop Hans the Puffin latest plan. We returned to Arendelle after that stressful battle to be knighted by the Queen. The Red squirrel escaped and we had to go on a wild goose chase to recapture him. We then missed an Epic battle between Elsa and Hans (the prince not the puffin) that included evil queen Maleficent. But we did arrive just in time to be guests (alongside The Doctor and Clara) at Anna and Kristoff's wedding. Captain Chantel Dubois and her men escaped from Madagascar and captured us. We managed to escape but the super-plane crash landed on the island. Shortly there after we got captured by the fossa and brought before the Fossa King. We were forced to fight in a battle arena but Dubois ruin the Fossa's fun and revealed that she was working for Maleficent and an army of villains.

With help from Elsa and Alex and company we managed to defeat the collected villains and Maleficent. We returned Elsa to Arendelle and after a short trip to the age of Terror birds we returned to New York ready for the next great adventure. But is Maleficent really dead?


	2. Prolouge: The secret history of Africa

Kenya Wildlife Preserve Africa

Zuba's cave

11:30 A.M. Kenyan Time

September 22nd 2014

(Zuba's POV)

"Dad" Alex's voice echoed into the cave, "Alex make this fast we need your father's wisdom," Skipper's voice urged. "Alakya!" I said, "what are you doing here I thought you left to find the penguins?" "Actually he did," Skipper said, "now he touring the world in a circus." "A circus?" I said, "That's my boy."

Alex smiled but it disappeared with the penguin got serious, "Zuba I need to learn about…the last king." I turn to the penguins and said, "I will tell you but not here. Come with me if what's happening that I think is happening then there is not much time." But the look of desperation on Skipper's face troubled me as I turned to ask him a question but he answered before I asked, "Maleficent." A few animals in the distance looked our way, "Do not mention her name in this Preserve," I said. Skipper got the message and never mentioned her name again, "Follow me…this information must not get in the wrong hands." I grabbed a torch when motioned for Alex and Skipper to follow the other penguins were waiting outside and they quickly followed as well.

(Skipper's POV)

Zuba led us across the savannah past human built roads and hunter outposts. We walked in the darkness until we reached a high outcropping of rock which Kowalski quickly identify as looking like the one in The Lion King "The Great Rock" Elsa called it. "No it doesn't," Zuba said, "It looks better in real life I can assure you." Kowalski looked at Alex's father in confusion, "I have a secret TV," the older lion said, "and some movies I smuggled from a human outpost. Don't tell your mother Alex."

"So the story of the Lion King is true," Kowalski said. "Of course it's true but not the way Disney told it," He said, "and with much less music." "Tell us what you know," Skipper said, "tell us what wasn't in the movie?" "Let me show you," Zuba said mysteriously as we followed him into the cave at the base of the outcropping. On the wall were painting clearly untouched by the humans depicting a story very much like the Lion King but the stick or club of the baboon was glowing in the cave painting. And of course there was the unmistakable outline of a Dragon that I knew was Maleficent. "This is the story of what happened before the events of The Lion King and help set up those events" Zuba said and he did not need to say anymore the story was apparent in the cave Paintings…Maleficent was here.

"Of course," Zuba added, "This story actually started 65 million year ago." "The extinction of the Dinosaurs?" Kowalski said. "The Extinction of the Dinosaurs in Africa" Zuba corrected, "the effects of the impact in Mexico the blast of ash and dust caused the formation of this outcropping the middle of an otherwise flat savannah" Zuba holds up the staff the is the symbol of the alpha lion position, "this Kowalski is the last surviving piece of the asteroid that wiped out the dinosaurs." "Impossible it couldn't have survived 65 million years," Kowalski said. "Kowalski we met the Snow Queen I think we can safely say that nothing is impossible" I said.

Zuba's secret history continued, "The last surviving dinosaurs the birds made the first staff with this rock at the top. The staff remained in the procession of the birds until one made the mistake of flight to Egypt with it. The bird was attacked by a Nile croc and dropped the staff on the banks. It stayed there until an Egyptian Pharaoh stumbled upon it and claimed it as his own. The staff remained a part of the Egyptian civilization until the death of Cleopatra when it was taken by the Roman. It then remained part of the Roman Empire until its collapse and was taken by Vikings. The Staff remained in Norway until the reign of Queen Elsa of Arendelle who ordered it banished to Africa. A bird heard this and stole the Staff before it could be taken and returned it to Africa himself. The Staff got damaged and the rock fell to earth right into the Claws of Maleficent it that sparked the war on these walls. After the War the lions buried the rock in Kenya in what would become the Preserve." He paused to let us soak it all in and to give himself a breather.

"The Rock was then forgotten by all but the lions and their descendants." "Like you and now Alex," Kowalski said. "Yes now where was I… The Rock remained buried until I uncovered it and placed it on this very staff making it an object of great power. And one of the main reasons Makunka wanted the position of alpha lion." "So why does Maleficent want it?" I asked. "To unleash a Greater Threat one that you have no hope of defeating" Zuba replied, "unless…" "Unless" I repeated, "Unless what!" "You have this," Zuba replied holding the staff depicted on the walls. "What is this?" I asked. "The only thing that could stop Maleficent." He replied.

I move forward to touch it but was stopped by Zuba. "Wait only a Lion, Monkey, or Magical being can touch this staff," he said mainly to Alex. "I can't Zuba," Alex said. "You must Alex of the sake of the Earth" Zuba insisted. Alex with a look of determination that I have not seen in him since our trip to Madagascar took the staff from Zuba. "Good luck my son," Alex's father said, "You're going to need it." Now we just need to figure out this "Greater Threat" Elsa warned us about. Little did we know then this will be our hardest and most confusing mission we ever completed.


	3. Chapter One: The Call to Arms

1 day earlier…

Penguin HQ Kowalski's Lab

New York City, USA

2:30 A.M Eastern standard time

(Kowalski POV)

"…Pliers, Screwdriver, hammer, wrench, Rope, bucket, Grit, Spit, Duck tape…" I ordered as I put the finishing touches to my new invention, "…timer, cell phone, Speak and Spell, Wi-fi Hotspot, television, Satellite dish, blowtorch, and finally the hard-drive with the programming on it." I look at the finished product and said, "Speakers!" Once Skipper handed me I hooked them up then plugged in the new invention.

"Excellent work Kowalski…what is it?" Skipper said. "Gentleman I present the Paranormal detector. If anything out of the ordinary or supernatural happens in or around the city we will know." "like what?" Skipper asked. "Oh I don't know time-traveling dinosaurs, Dalek invasions, Cyber-attacks, TARDISes, Magical beings, Mutations, Godzilla, King Kong, Dr. Blowhole acting non-evil…stuff like that" I replied. The sound of a cell phone ringing filled the room, "Like unexplained ringing from a cell phone we don't have" skipper said. "Wait a minute I know that sound…IT'S THE COMMUCATIOR!" I replied. "Oh I forgot about that…" he said before I said, "It's Queen Elsa."

"What! Give me that thing," Skipper said, "Don't worry I put it on speaker." "Hello Skipper! Kowalski! Anyone," Elsa's voice rang out. "We're here Elsa but we are in the middle of important business here" Skipper replied. "More important then the sake of your world," she said. "No… what's wrong?" skipper said. "I fear Maleficent plans to release a great power upon your world." "What great power…" Skipper started. "Once upon a time…" Elsa said, "You may want to sit down for this." "I would prefer that you were here to tell this story," Private said.

With a flash of light Elsa appears her Space-Time Teleport in hand. Her Appearance set off the alarms of my new invention which I rush to turn off before she decides freeze it. "My new invention works perfectly," I said getting a slap from Skipper and an icy stare from Elsa. The Queen cleared her throat and began her story, "Once upon a time long before Maleficent was born a great tragedy befell the great city of Atlantis." Skipper turns to the Queen (who was now crouching) and said" I believe I heard this story the city of Atlantis sunk behind the waves everyone knows that one…" Elsa cut Skipper off and said, "…no you don't. The citizens of Atlantis sunk their city to save the world from a terrible evil. The Island sunk but not before the last Atlantean said a spell to start a great disaster to start the planet anew." "What great disaster?" I asked. "You would call it the extinction of the Dinosaurs. But there are rumors that the last surviving rock from that disaster is in Africa." "In Africa how would you know?" I asked. "Because I was the one who ordered it to be taken there where it remains until you find it. I fear that Maleficent is after this rock and intends to use it to unleash this terrible evil from the ruins of Atlantis. That is why she has come to your time… to find the one and only place she could retrieve it: your flippers." "So why don't we not find this rock so Maleficent doesn't get it," Skipper said. "No" Elsa replied, "You must destroy it."

Skipper groans and said, "Oh great The Lost Treasure of the Golden Squirrel all over again." This comment received an icy stare from Elsa that softened even our fear-less leader who then said, "At your service your Majesty." "That's what I thought you said" Elsa replied coldly, "The Keeper of the rock has to be a lion they are the only creatures to trust with the rock." Skipper and I thought the same thing and asked, "Lions?" "The Stone and Staff that it decorates are kept in what the Lions call the great rock" Elsa continued, "it is best to have a lion you know guide you. The older and wiser the better." How does Elsa know all this? Not even a Young Queen should know this. "This is all I know the Lions know more…you must take on this quest for the sake of this and all worlds." Elsa said before returning to her time.

Then everything Elsa said clicked: Lions, Great rock, Africa…, "The Lion King!" Skipper and I said in unison. "What about it?" Private asked. "The Great Rock Private," Skipper said, "As in that giant rock formation in The Lion King." I thought for a moment… "Wise old lion who we know who lives in Africa…" The four of us got the same name and shouted, "Zuba!" Alex father but I had my doubts, "We would need Alex to do that and where would we even…" Skipper took out a flier and said, "A Circus and where's there's Circus there's lion!"

(End of Chapter One)


	4. Chapter Two: The Quest Begins

Central Park

Fur Power Circus tent

5:00 P.M. Eastern Standard time

(Skipper's POV)

"Target identified Skipper!" Private said in his British accent, "The Lion has entered the building." "Perfect young Private" I said unaware that Dr. Blowhole was right behind us. "Yes it is Skipper my foe yes it is," he said. "Blowhole!" I shouted, "What are you doing here!" The evil dolphin replied with a laugh and said, "To have revenge of course Pen-gu-wins!"

"Lobsters…" Blowhole didn't get to finish the command as a knife flew over his head. "Why don't you pick on someone your own size," a thick Russian accent said. "I will have my revenge Pen-gu-wins!" Blowhole said as he retreated. "Vitaly I never thought I be happy to see you." I said. "I suspect your not here just to visit," the tiger said. "How do you know that?" Kowalski asked. "The determined look in your eyes that I only seen once before." He replied. "We need to speak to Alex," I said. "Not here," Vitaly snarled, "follow me." We followed the Tiger and he escorted us into Alex's dressing room, "Alex Skipper would like to speak with you," he said.

"Skipper? What are you doing here?" the lion asked. "Alex we need you to come to Africa with us. We can't talk to your father without you." "My Father…what do you need to see him for?" he asked. "The fate of the World is at stake and the information you father holds is the key to saving the world" Kowalski replied. "If the world is at stake then count me in…But what about the show?" "Don't worry about the show," Vitaly said, "I'll handle everything the world is more important my friend."

"Alex we leave right now you have seven minutes to say your goodbyes," I said, "we'll meet you by the plane." We exited the circus tent and headed back to the plane where Vitaly was waiting for us. "Are you sure about this?" Vitaly said. "Vitaly," I replied, "we don't have a choice if we don't do this the world will end. And I do not want my name attached to the end of the world." "I have a bad feeling about this little birdie," he said, "All I can offer you are the best of luck…" "We're going to need more then luck," I said as Alex boarded the super-plane.

"Okay boys," I shouted, "Africa or bust!" I look down at Alex's girlfriend Gia and said, "Don't worry we will bring back I promise you that!" The last thing we saw was a worried look on Gia face and Stefano and Vitaly trying to comfort her. In the coming days we will regret not listening to Vitaly's gut instinct that something bad was going to happen. I turn to the Pilot unaware of what horrors awaiting us in the coming battle, "Engage Warp drive!" I said. The Pilot complied and soon the circus and our home of New York disappeared in a flash of white and were replaced by the plains of Africa. I then turn to everyone and said, "Next Stop the Kenya Wildlife Preserve!"

(End of Chapter Two)


	5. Chapter Three: Elsa's Vision

Arendelle Castle

Elsa's room

September 22nd 1812

(Elsa's POV)

I found myself thinking about the Penguins and whether or not they would be able to save the world. The future seems so far away but whatever happens in the future will affect the world in my present. I had keep my fears of Maleficent hidden not even Anna knows of the danger that is coming. I shoved these thoughts out of my head it not a good thing to have thought like that before you sleep. I climb into my bed and I fell into an uneasy sleep.

While I slept I had a terrible vision…A lone lion was by the great rock face to face with Maleficent in her dragon form. "Zuba where is the Staff," Maleficent snarled, "Tell me or you will die." "Never" the lion named Zuba replied, "You will be defeated and you will never rise to power again." "It does not matter foolish feline," Maleficent rebutted, "Your world will end whether you stop me or not." "Now Where is the Staff," she asked again. When the lion did not answer she grabs him by the throat with her claws.

"The Penguins have it," he choked, "Just don't hurt my son." "Alex the lion," she hissed, "Your son I would spare…if he DID NOT HAVE THE STAFF!" "You overestimate your powers that will be your downfall," he replied. "I know your son is nearby any last words to him before I kill you." Alex's father turns to a nearby rock formation and said, "Son if you are nearby and you can see me I just want you to know no matter what happens no what you hear will not try to save me. Now is not the time to be a hero you'll have to save the heroics for later. I will die but don't make my death be in vain. Alex don't worry about me save the world. Just make sure you tell your mother that I have always loved her. You are the alpha lion of the pride now…Make me proud my son. And don't forget to give this witch what's coming to her! Goodbye Alex I have always loved you."

Maleficent made one swift movement and Zuba let out a horrible scream as he died. Maleficent lifts the remains of Alex's father and swallowed them in one large gulp and turns away from the rocks unaware of the movement behind her. She spread her wings and appeared to be look at me…This can't be true this is just a dream. She continued to look my way and said, "This is the future Elsa this is what will happen when the Penguins acquire the staff. Once this world is destroyed I will return to my time and destroy yours." She let out an earthshaking laugh and let out a barrage of fire…

I got up in my bed with a jolt breathing heavily frighten at what I just seen. Maleficent will kill Zuba with his son and the penguins as witnesses. Alex will lose his Father and it will be entirely my fault. I was the one who sent them on this mission I can't keep this a secret any longer. Anna must know the danger that threatens everyone not just across time but also the universe. Millions of worlds will end and trillions of lives will be lost because of my one simple mistake…warning the penguins outside of the safety of Arendelle. Because nowhere in the universe that is, was, or ever will be will ever be safe. Dark days are coming not just for earth but for the entire universe. The evil she wants to unleash will travel across the universe destroying everything in its path leaving Earth a dark lonely place.

If the penguins can not stop Maleficent all is lost and Zuba's death will be in vain. I hope for the shake of countless billions that the penguins can stop this threat. But they can't do this alone; they need my help and the help of the universe's greatest hero…The Doctor. Where is that man? Where is he when the universe needs him the most? Why can't the TARDIS see that the penguins need him…that Earth needs him? That I need him?

(End of Chapter Three)


	6. Chapter Four: Welcome to Africa

Kenya Wildlife Preserve Africa

Zuba's tree

September 22nd 2014

11:00 A.M. Kenyan Time

(Skipper's POV)

. We had landed the super-plane by the old crash site. We had gone to the watering hole first to see if anyone saw Zuba and some friendly bison told us that he was in his home. Alex led the way because the last time we were here only Alex, Marty, Melmen, and Gloria entered the Preserve.

Alex led us to the place he had call home and shouted, "Hello! Anyone home?" "Alex keep your voice down!" her mother shouted. "Ma'am," I said, "I need to see Zuba is he nearby?" She looks around and points in the direction of a cave that Alex clearly never saw before. The good news it was nearby but the bad news…it was at the base of the Volcano. I look toward it fearfully, "Don't worry Skipper that volcano is extinct it is not going to erupt" Kowalski assured us, "but just in case let's exercise caution."

We walk away to serve as an advance scout as Alex stops to talk with his mother. She was clearly scared as she spoke with him but we were so far away by then we couldn't hear what was said. Of course the look in her eyes told me all I needed to know…Like Vitaly she also had a bad feeling about this. "I have a bad feeling about this…" Kowalski muttered. "Bad feelings just mean we're about to face a great evil nothing we can't handle I mean come on we defeated the destroyer of worlds. I think we can handle this" I assured everyone. "We don't need pep talk Skipper we need Intel" Kowalski said. "Intel is why we are here" I said, 'or otherwise we wouldn't be here.

We found the cave and since the cave was ground level we did not have to climb the treacherous slope. I decide that Alex should go first to break the ice with Zuba. Alex stood at the entrance of the cave and called for his father, "Alex make this fast we need your father's wisdom," I urged. "Alakya!" Zuba said from within the cave, "what are you doing here I thought you left to find the penguins?" "Actually he did," I replied, "now he touring the world in a circus." "A circus?" he said, "That's my boy."

Alex smiled but it disappeared with I got serious, "Zuba I need to learn about…the last king." he turn to me and said, "I will tell you but not here. Come with me if what's happening that I think is happening then there is not much time." The look of desperation on my face troubled him as he turns to ask me a question but I answered before he could asked, "Maleficent." A few animals in the distance looked our way, "Do not mention her name in this Preserve," he said. I got the message and never mentioned her name again, "Follow me…this information must not get in the wrong hands." He grabbed a torch and Alex, my team, and I followed him toward an unknown location. Little did any of us know…Maleficent was watching our every move from a hidden perch. She did not know of course that someone else was also watching keeping special attention on Maleficent.

(End of Chapter Four)


	7. Chapter Five: History in the making

Somewhere in Kenya, Africa

The Great Rock

11:50 P.M. Kenyan time

(Elsa's POV)

"Tell us what you know," Skipper said, ""tell us what wasn't in the movie?"?" "Let me show you," Zuba said mysteriously as they followed him into the cave at the base of The Great Rock. I know from my visions what they would see: On the wall were paintings clearly untouched by humans depicting a story very much like the Lion King but the stick or club of the baboon was glowing in the cave painting. And of course there was the unmistakable outline of a Dragon that I knew was Maleficent. "This is the story of what happened before the events of The Lion King and helped set up those events" Zuba said his words picked up by my heighten dragon hearing.

I wanted to be certain I heard what was said clearly so I moved as close as I would dare with Maleficent around. "Of course," Zuba added, "This story actually started 65 million year ago." "The extinction of the Dinosaurs?" Kowalski said. "The Extinction of the Dinosaurs in Africa" Zuba corrected, "the effects of the impact in Mexico the blast of ash and dust caused the formation of this outcropping the middle of an otherwise flat savannah" Zuba holds up the staff the is the symbol of the alpha lion position, "this Kowalski is the last surviving piece of the asteroid that wiped out the dinosaurs." "Impossible it couldn't have survived 65 million years," Kowalski said. "Kowalski we met the Snow Queen I think we can safely say that nothing is impossible" Skipper said. Yes they can safely say nothing is impossible but skipper didn't know how right he was…unless I stop what I saw in my dream.

Zuba's secret history continued and even I learned something, "The last surviving dinosaurs the birds made the first staff with this rock at the top. The staff remained in the procession of the birds until one bird made the mistake of flying to Egypt with it. The bird was attacked by a Nile croc and dropped the staff on the banks. It stayed there until an Egyptian Pharaoh stumbled upon it and claimed it as his own. The staff remained a part of the Egyptian civilization until the death of Cleopatra and was taken by the Romans. The Staff then remained a part of the Roman Empire until its collapse and was taken by Vikings. The Staff remained in Norway for countless generations until the reign of Queen Elsa who ordered it returned to Africa. A bird heard this and stole the Staff before it could be taken and returned it to Africa himself. The Staff got damaged and the rock fell to earth and into the Claws of Maleficent that sparked the war shown on these walls. After the War the lions buried the rock in Kenya in what would become this Preserve." He paused to let the penguin soak it all in and to give himself a breather.

A bird stole it why couldn't it let us humans take it back the birds didn't own the staff for countless centuries (according to Zuba). And Maleficent was here before at the exact moment it fell. How was that even possible? I force myself to interrupt those thoughts so I could learn more. "The Rock was then forgotten by all but the lions and their descendants." "Like you and now Alex," Kowalski said. "Yes now where was I… The Rock remained buried until I uncovered it and placed it on this very staff making it an object of great power. And one of the main reasons Makunka wanted the position of alpha lion." "So why does Maleficent want it?" Skipper asked (why else would she need it Skipper to scratch her back!?). "To unleash a Greater Threat one that you have no hope of defeating" Zuba replied, "unless…" "Unless" skipper repeated, "Unless what!" "You have this," Zuba replied holding the staff depicted on the walls. "What is this?" Skipper asked. "The only thing that could stop Maleficent." He replied.

I heard nothing but silence for several minutes and turn to leave when…"Wait only a Lion, Monkey, or Magical being can touch this staff," Zuba shouted. "I can't Zuba," Alex said. "You must Alex of the sake of the Earth" Zuba insisted (The staff?). Alex had a look determination that I have not seen before that I could see from my perch. "Good luck my son," Alex's father said, "You're going to need it." I silently followed the group as they headed toward the flat piece of land surrounded by rock I seen earlier in my vision.

I don't know if he sensed me or Maleficent but he shouted to the group to head toward the rocks in the distance. Alex and the penguin complied and ran toward the rock to safety I never seen the penguins move that fast. Maleficent appeared but by then Alex and the penguins were already hidden in the distance. I prepare to pounce at a minutes notice ready to strike. Maleficent's predictions of the future will not happen…not the way she wants them to happen I can guarantee that…

(End of Chapter Five)


	8. Chapter Six: Not so fast Maleficent

Rock formation

12 miles from The Great Rock

12:00 A.M. Kenyan time

(Skipper's POV)

We had to strain to keep Alex under cover, "Alex do not break cover do you want to kill us all!?" After several minutes we found a safe lookout post and were shocked at what we saw in the distance (which was actually frightening close). Zuba was face to face with Maleficent in dragon form this did not look good. Were at a lost for words as Maleficent spoke to the lion. "Zuba where is the Staff," Maleficent snared, "Tell me or you will die." "Never" Zuba replied bravely (or stupidly), "You will be defeated and you will never rise to power again."

"It does not matter foolish feline," Maleficent responded, "Your world will end whether you stop me or not." "Now Where is the Staff," she asked again. When the lion did not answer she grabs him by the throat with her claws. I'm pretty sure that this was it Zuba would die in Maleficent's claws. I failed to notice the dark shape that was hidden behind one of the other rock formations nearby.

"The Penguins have it," he choked, "Just don't hurt my son." "Alex the lion," she hissed, "Your son I would spare…if he DID NOT HAVE THE STAFF!" "You overestimate your powers that will be your downfall," he replied. "I know your son is nearby any last words to him before I kill you." Alex's father turns to a nearby rock formation and said, "Son if you are nearby and you can see me I just want you to know no matter what happens no what you hear will not try to save me. Now is not the time to be a hero you'll have to save the heroics for later. I will die but don't make my death be in vain. Alex don't worry about me save the world. Just make sure you tell your mother that I have always loved her. You are the alpha lion of the pride now…Make me proud my son. And don't forget to give this witch what's coming to her! Goodbye Alex I have always loved you." If Alex wasn't holding back tears before he was in tears now at what just might be Zuba's last words.

Maleficent raised her claws to strike Zuba died when a giant white and silver shape knocked Maleficent aside. "Foolish snow queen you dare to interfere," Maleficent hissed letting out a barrage of fire at the ice dragon. Elsa dodged the barrage of fire with ease releasing a barrage of ice at Maleficent. The dragon Maleficent employed more violent attack methods in response forcing the snow queen to get directly involved in the battle. Elsa managed to get the upper hand but sacrificed it to give us a look that told us to get out of here. She was battling Maleficent to give us cover…cover that we used to the plane as quickly as possible. As we headed toward the Preserve in the distance the sounds of the battle could be heard for miles.

The Famous African sunrise was starting when we met Zuba at the borders of The Preserve with a burned and clawed up ice dragon standing next to him. The melting remains of armor made of ice were all over the ground in shards or as puddles of water. But the fact that she was alive and she had a smug little grin told me that she won the battle. "What happen to Maleficent?" I asked. "She escaped to fight another day," Elsa said with contempt. I could almost hear Maleficent laughing as Elsa said this but a fierce icy stare from Elsa removed those thoughts. "Skipper you must stop Maleficent before she finds Atlantis" she commanded. Elsa under the cover of a blizzard transformed back into her normal form… she did not pass out this time. Elsa had the Space-Time Teleport in her hands and she pushed the button. She disappeared in a flash of light leaving us to stare in awe at the African sunrise Zuba was in awe at Elsa's transformation and subsequent disappearance.

"Come on Alex we have work to do" I said, "okay boys let's return to the plane…Next stop Maleficent's defeat." "Hopefully," private said, "knock on wood." "We're going to need more the luck young private" I replied. We left for the plane after Alex said goodbye to his parents. The Super-plane was where we left it next to the remains of the plane-wreck in fact I could see the trail of plane pieces in the distance. The plane lifted-off as I look out toward the African sunrise, "Engage Warp drive!" I told the pilot. Little did we all know that it was already too late Maleficent has already released the greater evil and it was leaving a trail of destruction across the universe. A trail that not even The Doctor could ignore one that would pull him away from Trenzlore.

(End of Chapter six)


	9. Epilogue: The beginning of the end

(Supreme Dalek's POV)

Skaro…

" ** _Alert!_** ** _An Unknown being has been detected!" a drone announced. "Exterminate it!" the emperor commanded. "We obey," every dalek replied in unison. "Unknown will arrive in 10 Rels" I said. "Battle position number seven Maximum extermination" the emperor responded. "NINE…EIGTH…SEVEN…SIX…" "All Hail Emperor Dalek-Sec! Long Live the Daleks!" several drones chanted. I continued the countdown, "…FIVE…FOUR THREE…TWO…ONE…ZERO!" "Exterminate!" the emperor announced as the doors to the palace were blasted open and an abomination too hideous for words entered. "Exterminate!" several imperial guards shouted firing there weapons. The beast seems to absorb the blasts and knocked several daleks aside. Daleks all over the room fire randomly and rapidly and for the first time we knew fear. The beast began to glow with energy which prompted the emperor, Dalek Jast, Dalek Cann, the rest of the original Paradigm, all the imperial guards and several daleks planet wide to teleport to the awaiting fleet._**

 **** ** _I was the last to teleport out and the foolish daleks who stayed behind faded into white. From the safety of the Dalek command ship I witness Skaro being destroyed in a giant explosion. What is this evil and where has it come from. It is irrelevant the Daleks will bounce back from this setback we have another planet to fall back on. One this abomination will never locate never as long as it will live. All Hail Emperor Dalek-Sec! Long Live the Daleks!"…_**

(Narrator's POV)

The planet of skaro was lost on that day but unfortunately the daleks survive to fight another day. Other worlds will not be so lucky the unnamed evil that Maleficent unleashed will travel from planet to planet destroying all life-supporting planets in its wake. The planet of earth is safe for now but that will not last…will our world be safe from this monster?

To Be Continued…


	10. this is not the end

**Here are the stories in order ...**

 **Part One**

The New Adventures

Operation: Arendelle(Special)

Operation: Dalek part one

Operation: Dalek part two

Prehistoric Invasion(Special)

The Return of the Red Squirrel

Frozen ½ the revenge of the southern isles

The Battle of Madagascar(special)

Earth's Darkest Day part one: The Secrets of Africa

Earth's Darkest Day part two: Collison Course

Conclusion

Elsa and the Riders of Berk (prelude to The DreamWorks War)

The DreamWorks War

 **Part Two**

A Very Penguin October part one

Terror of the Daleks(Special)

The Return of The Destroyer of Worlds

Revenge of The Nanites

Jiggles Returns

Revenge of the Graveyard Eight

Ghost in the Tardis

The Second Dreamworks War

The Battles of Berk

The Siege of Far Far Away

Monsters Vs Daleks

Danger at the bottom of the World

Battle in Metro City

The Final Battle

A Very Penguin October part two

The Nightmare (revenge of Pitch Black)

The Battle before Halloween

Operation: Sub Zero(Special)

Operation: Cold Turkey (special)

Villainmageddon

Part One: Blowhole and Company

Part Two: Attack of The Daleks

Part Three: The Glorious End

Conclusion

Return of the Puffin: Part One

Return of the Puffin: Part Two

Bonus

Penguins of Madagascar: alternate version

 **Part Three**

A Very Penguin December

Gift of the Daleks

Cyber-men in the Snow

City of the Penguins

Revenge of the polar bears

Day of the emperor penguin

The Second Treasure of the golden Squirrel

Rise of the Phoneix

Return of Dr. Blowhole

Daleks in Russia

return of the octopus

The Frozen Earth

Twelve Days of Daleks

D-day

Wrath of the Daleks

Battle in Seattle

Battle on the moon

Fall of Skaro

The Fall of Dalek-Sec

Battle for Chicago

Dalek offensive (one shot)

War across time and space part one

The Oncoming storm(War across time and space part two)

Return of the Timelords(War across time and space part three)

Christmas Special: The Time of The Daleks

Conclusion

Penguin New Year (one shot)

 **Part Four**

The Newer Adventures(to be updated)

War of the Daleks part one: The planet of war(Special)

War of the Daleks part two: Operation Free Earth (Special)

The Ultimate Adventure

The Cyber-invasion

Tales of Arendelle

The Pirates of Arendelle

Frozen: The musical

The Dalek Invasion of Arendelle

The Surprise (one shot)

 **Part Five**

Penguin Days of Summer part one

Kingdom Come Again

Wrath of Egypt

Yet Another Revenge of Dr. Blowhole

Here comes the Daleks

Revenge of Nanite-Daleks

The Return of the Amarillo Kid(one-shot)

Across the multiverse

Another Earth

Afro Circus Penguins

The Return to the Prime Universe

Into the Medusa Cascade(special)

Penguin Days of Summer part two

Back to The Base

Lost in Prehistoric Times

Night of the Reptiles

The Red Squirrel Strikes Back

Conclusion

Compromised!

 **Part Six**

The Third Dreamworks War

The Return of Drago

Monsters Vs Daleks rematch

Revenge of The Fossa

Battle of the Jade palace

The Battle of New York

The Wrath of Dr. Blowhole

The Fall

Victory of the Puffin

The Three Betrayals

The Penguins are defeated

The Return

Skipper: Escape from Denmark

Kowalski vs. Dave

Private: Escape from Hoboken

Rico: The great Xscape

Operation: fighting back

Conclusion

The Day of The Penguins(Special)


End file.
